Prior attempts to manufacture individual crankshaft segments and subsequently join the segments by means of conventional or friction welding techniques have proven to be too costly and time consuming. One of the problems involved in such prior attempts is that the individual components where not finish machined and heat treated before assembly therefore the assembled crankshaft needed to be machined and heat treated as a unit and the components selection could not be optimized for useage.